Through the live stream
by PhannosaurusDill
Summary: Dan accidentally came out to being bi through Phil's live stream. Both boy's wanted to create a video to clarify what this meant for the pair of them, because of this Phil comes out to being Gay and they tell the Phandom the truth about their relationship. (Use to date and now they don't)


It was just another typical Saturday, Phil had to get ready for his live show and they had to make sure to come to an agreement as to what Dan was doing that night. They didn't mind doing live shows together but at the same time they wanted to bond individually with their fans. A few months prior to this one, they had decided they would stay out of each other's live shows as it always created uproar in the 'Phandom'. The fans was demanding more and more from them and it was starting to annoy them slightly, sure they loved the fans more than anything but they wanted to be their own person instead of being just 'Dan AND Phil' all the time.

Dan decided that he would play some video games this particular Saturday, that way he could have Phil's live stream up at the same time so he knew it was safe to go back downstairs when it was over. The stream started slightly later than normal as Phil had forgot to set everything up before hand, they tried to always get out on time as the fans always got restless in the comment box on his page if he wasn't there on time.

Dan continued to play the video games and watched his friend do the live show, part of Dan was jealous of how Phil's live shows went well, how Phil could handle so many people in one go without losing it over the many 'get Dan' comments or 'phan is realz!' messages in the box. Suddenly Dan's main computer turned off meaning he could no longer see the live chat, after attempting time and time again to get back on he decided to move to twitter and tumblr and sit in the 'Amazingphil' tag to see if people would finally tell him when it was over.

Just as he was about to go back to playing his game a message popped up on his twitter, normally Dan would ignore it, or he would read it and then go back to playing his game, but as soon as he saw who the message was from his blood started to boil. Charlie.

He pressed the button to take him to his messages and there in the box was another taunt to try and get him to admit to being gay or admit him and Phil was dating. More and more came through, when Charlie started there was no way to get him to stop, he would go on and on, not only in public messages, but also in private.

He decided to try and ignore these messages but they kept coming through;

'Admit it Dan, you are Gay, stop hiding your 'Phan's' will love it.'

'Oh yes, you don't care about the 'Phan's' do you. You hardly even speak with them'

'I don't even understand why you are famous, it's probably because you radiate the gay'

'Oh come on Dan, at least retaliate'

'Unless you are currently sucking on balls while Phil is live streaming.'

'Maybe that is why you aren't there, you are a little cock sucker.'

Dan slammed the lid of his mac shut, why did Charlie always have to do this? Why couldn't he leave him the hell alone? He never did anything to Charlie, it wasn't his fault Phil and him got closer and Charlie started to get left behind. Charlie didn't deserve a friend like Phil if he was going to treat him the way he did.

He got up and made his way down stairs towards his best friend, he had no idea why Charlie assumed Dan and Phil was dating, sure the Phandom shipped them together but that's what people do, they ship people, that doesn't automatically mean it is real. Phil was his best friend that is all he ever wanted Phil to be! Sure he cared for Phil and he knew Phil cared for him too, but that didn't mean he wanted to fuck Phil.

He opened up the door to the living room and let out a huge sigh. "Phil I have had enough!"

"Dan now… isn't…"

"No you will listen, I am sick to death of that asshole always harassing me, why did you have to be friends with him to start with! He really isn't worth your time or your kindness. Once again I get a million messages from him provoking me to answer his 'I know you are Gay' comments! Why does he even care if I am Gay! I'm not even Gay I am bi! I love dick and I love boobs is that such a crime!" he slammed his head into the door frame.

"No it's not… but"

"But what Phil! It is my life! It is my body and it is my choice! I don't care what he bloody thinks, but what I do care about is being hounded by him constantly." He walked over to the sofa to sit down and that was when it hit him. "Shit… eh… hi guys…" He looked over to see Phil's camera now on and looking at him. "Please disregard even seeing me here."

With that he got up and run to his room, he was fucked, now everyone knew… the shippers would be going crazy, Charlie would probably be gloating… and now he probably lost the respect of a lot of people as he knew people wouldn't like him any more.

"Dan wait! I'm sorry guys I am going to have to cut this live show a little short, I need to check on Dan. Please please be kind to him, he didn't mean for this to happen." With that Phil shut down the computer screen and run to Dan's room. When he made it to his room he put his hand up to knock it, but decided he probably wouldn't get an answer so he walked in anyways.

"Dan?" He looked around to see a lump in the middle of the boys bed. Walking over to him he sat down and patted his back. "Dan?" He tried again, his voice was soft and shaky, he wasn't sure if Dan would even answer him, after all, the one time he did need him and he accidently exposed him to the whole of their fans.

"Phil?" He slowly looked up and then launched on the boy, he placed his head on his shoulder and sobbed into his shirt. "What am I going to do Phil, they all know now and I know they will hate Me."

"Why would they hate you Dan, they care about you a lot! They look up to you and admire you, why would they hate you just because you like boys and girls?" He ruffled the boy's hair in an attempt to cheer him up.

"But they will, I know it." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I bet it is already all over tumblr 'Dan Howell huge homo' they will say" He looked down, tears still flowing from his chocolate brown eyes.

"So what if they do, haters will hate Dan, but you are a lovely person. You are kind, caring, sweet, loving… I could go on but I wont embarrass you any more. The fans love you Dan, hell most of them write Fanfiction's of us fucking so I'm sure they wont care if you actually do like 'dick and boobs' as you put it."

Dan laughed lightly, it did sound a bit funny when it came out of Phils mouth. "More people will write fanfiction about us now, people will hound us more and more, begging us to reveal our 'hidden relationship'"

Phil sighed softly, he knew it was going to come sooner or later, they both knew it. "Well then we tell them to truth. How about we make a video right now telling them the truth, that way we don't have to wait for it to escalade."

"Are you sure?" Dan asked, he wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not.

"Yes, come on I will go set up in my room."

Dan nodded and watched as Phil left, he had no idea what he was going to say now, they was finally going to come out and tell the truth about their relationship, their friendship. He waited a few minutes and dried his face, and then he changed his top and made his way into Phil's bedroom. He spotted Phil on the bed and walked over and sat next to him, it was now or never.

"Hey guys!" Phil smiled cheerfully at the camera.

"Hey!" Dan also replied forcing a smile onto his face.

"As you guys probably already know, Dan did a little bit of a slip up in my latest live show and we decided now as the best time to come and talk to you guys about a number of things that I am sure you are all asking. I'm gay.."

"Phil, you don't need to tell them that…"

"No, I want to so let me. I have been gay for a number of years, im sure most of you already know that actually. The story about me and Charlie? Yes that is 100% true and that is why he hounds Dan a lot. I never spoke up about it before because speaking up would mean me having to admit to it. I wouldn't even class what me and him had as even a relationship, we talked online a lot but we made no attempts to actually go and see each other. He was the first relationship I had with a guy, it was nice, but I couldn't date another person online it was too hard for me. Then Dan came along…"

Dan gulped and moved back slightly, he had no idea what to say so he decided listening to Phil was the best option.

"We skyped a lot, and then one day Dan asked me if I ever wanted to meet him in person, when I said yes we both decided to make plans for Dan to come and stay at mine for a while. When he was here we flirted a lot, when he left we missed each other, because of this we decided we must have been in love with each other."

"He asked me out and I said yes." Dan decided to finally talk now. "But not long after we noticed it wasn't like a real relationship, sure we both cared for each other but it wasn't love. I'm sorry to the amount of people who was expecting to see this video as a 'coming out in a relationship video' but it isn't. We tried to be in a relationship but we cared for each other much more as friends, we couldn't really see each other as romantic partners. Phil was my first boyfriend though, and it did help confirm to me that I did like boys and I did like girls."

"I really hope this doesn't change your views on us, if you want to carry on writing gay smutty fanfiction about us you can we really don't mind, we just wanted to clear up Dan's little outburst." Phil finished up and pressed the stop recording button.

Dan went back to looking at the floor, he was glad he had a best friend like Phil, he don't know what he would do without him. Sure they once dated and it didn't work, but part of Dan hoped that maybe one day they could try again and would succeed.

Phil also had that same dream, but right now wasn't the time, right now he just had to be there for Dan and promises to be by his side when ever he needed him. Like Dan, Phil hoped that one day he could call Dan his once again, and maybe one day that would come, but for now he is happy just being his best friend.


End file.
